


Courting Styles

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Fili have started courting.  You enjoy all the little parts of dwarf courting, but you decide you should introduce some of your own things.





	Courting Styles

You chuckled as Fili told you a story from Ered Luin, how he and Kili got stuck in a tree while pretending to be great pirates on the western sea.  Your fingers worked through his gold locks as you eased the tangles out before slowly braiding the small section back together. 

 

“I bet you drove your uncle nuts.”  You joked.  Fili could only give a proud grin as he leaned back and placed a sweet kiss on your cheek.

 

“Of course I did.  What kind of nephew would I be if I didn’t give him a few grey hairs?” 

 

It was such a relaxing moment with him.  Your courting had started a few days ago and everything had been a whirlwind.  There were many things you had to learn about Dwarrow courting, especially since Fili was a prince.  Balin had sat you aside and explained braiding, how you had to have chaperones, what was appropriate and what wasn’t.  It had your head spinning, but right now, relaxing with Fili, it was perfect.

 

Your fingers twined his hair together and you slid the bead onto the end, smiling at him.  “All done.”  You quickly leaned forward and gave him a kiss, chuckling when Fili’s face turned a little red.  Kissing was viewed as more intimate for dwarves than humans, especially humans from your world, so it was cute to see him get shy every now and then just because of a quick peck.

 

“Thank you, Amralime.”  Fili said with a grin as he leaned back against the log you were settled on.  He wrapped an arm around you, letting his hand drift up and brush through your hair.  It took not time at all to find yourself nestled into him, holding hands and savoring the silence.

 

You loved holding hands with him.  His hands were so big, and calloused from working with Thorin in the blacksmith trade.  They fascinated you how something that could kill and orc and snap your neck could also be so gentle as he rubbed small circles into your palm. 

 

His thumb grazed yours and you chuckled before snapping your own thumb down on it, looking up at him with a victorious grin.  “I win!” 

 

Fili looked between your eyes and your hand a few times before he asked the obvious.

 

“It’s called a thumb war.  You try to pin the other person’s thumb down, and if you do, for the three seconds, you win!”  You said with a wink as you shifted away from him, taking his hand in a proper hold, giggling like an idiot.  “Want to play?”

 

Fili nodded as he shifted up and gave you a serious look.  “What do I get if I win?” 

 

“A kiss?  It’s just for-I wasn’t ready!”  You whined as you felt his thumb clamp down on yours.  He sighed as he released you and waited a moment before doing it again.

 

“You really are bad at this, aren’t you?”  He taunted, pulling you into the game more.  His goal was to win as many kisses as he could to last him a life time, but he sure wasn’t going to let you know that.  “I believe you owe me two kisses.” 

 

“It’s on!”  You said, cracking your neck and hunkering down into the battle.

 

000

 

And that was where Bofur found you an hour later, locked in an epic battle of human versus dwarf as the stakes were high.  Winner got to pick what the loser wore the next day, and you planned on “trousers” being the only think on Fili’s body. 

 

Bofur looked on in shock as he saw you and Fili not only battling in the hands, but rolling around and cursing at each other, calling each other cheater and all sorts of names.

 

“What’s goin’ on here?!”  Bofur tried to pull you apart, pulling at your shoulder.  It was just enough distraction that Fili was able to slip his arm under you to get a better movement out of his thumb and-

 

“Victory!”  Fili shouted loudly, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

“That’s not fair!  Bofur!”  You scolded your friend as he just shook his head and walked back to camp.

 

“Don’t be down, love.  I promise, you will look amazing in what I pick out.”  He gave you a sweet kiss before taking your hand in his and guiding you away to dinner.

 

Granted, you couldn’t complain too much the next day as you were snuggled up in Fili’s spare tunic and trousers.  Fili wanted to see you in his clothes, “as a lover would look after a passionate night”, he whispered into your ear before helping you onto his pony. 

 

“Oh, my sweet.  After a night of passion…” you teased.  “I walk around nude.”


End file.
